Mokuton Knight
by Diresituation
Summary: After being neglect for his twin brother by his parents and being held in the Tower of Heaven he will show the land of Fiore he is far from being the loser that his family made him out to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people I am here with a new story that has been floating around in my head for a bit now and I can finally put it down. I am going to give Naruto two sets of magic one from the Naruto Universe and one from the Fairy Tail Universe. Though if you are looking at the title then I bet you already know what one of the magic powers Naruto is going to have in this. I am trying something new here as I have read a lot of Naruto neglect stories and he finds some way to get to Fiore and I am also like that so I am going to have Naruto born in Fiore but still be neglected by Minato and Kushina. I sure as hell hope you guys like this one and there will be NO HAREM in this just a single pairing. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**How It All Began, and Escaping the Tower**

A boy no older then twelve years old with long snow white hair, that used to be bright yellow though with all stress causing it to change colors, pale skin, and bright cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a crappy white sleeveless shirt and an equally shitty pair of shorts looked at his surroundings and he finally had enough. This person is Naruto Senju or formally known as Naruto Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze a former member of Phantom Lord and Kushina Uzumaki a former member of Mermaid Heel. Though now the son of two very powerful wizards is now just a slave working to death, the door to the cell that Naruto and a few other kids opened up as a girl with scarlet red hair was thrown in wearing an eye patch that was covering her left eye landed on the ground.

"Let her serve as an example to never try and escape this place ever again" a cult mage said.

Naruto scrambled over to his best friend named Erza Scarlet and helped her up and began to look her over.

"Erza-chan my kami look at what they did to you, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FUCKING SHIT" Naruto said.

A forest green aura surrounded Naruto and shattered the magic draining cuffs that they got latched on to them when they reached the tower. Massive tree branches shot forward and broke the cell bars and killed all the cult members that came running. Naruto stood in front of all of his friends as he picked up a sword from one of the dead people.

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO FINALLY FIGHT FOR FREEDOM, LET'S SHOW THESE SONS OF BITCHES THAT WE ARE MORE THAN TOOLS TO BE USED AND THROWN AWAY. NOW IS OUR CHANCE TO FINALLY START LIVING THE LIVES WE WANT AND NOT THE WAY THESE PRICKS MAKE US, SO PICK UP A WEAPON AND FIGHT FOR THE FREEDOM YOU DESERVE" Naruto yelled!

The people in the cell all yelled as they stood up grabbing pick axes and shovels, while Erza picked up a sword from one of the fallen people.

"I never knew you could talk like that Naruto-kun" Erza said.

"Well Erza-chan when you live in this place for four years you kind of learn these things" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun is right now we can finally leave this place, see the exit is right over there" Erza said.

"You still have my back right Erza-chan" Naruto asked?

"Count on it Naruto-kun" Erza said.

With that the two children took off and followed their fellow slaves to finally breathe the outside air for more than a working shift. Now you may be wondering why the son of two powerful wizards ended up doing this in the first place, well it all started seven years ago.

_(Flashback)_

_We find five year old Naruto standing in front of his parents with a look of determination in his eyes. _

"_Mom, dad can you two start training me today please" Naruto asked?_

"_Not now Naruto, Nero needs to be trained at the moment" Minato said._

"_Why does he get special treatment while I get the shaft" Naruto asked?_

"_Don't back talk to your father, Nero-kun needs to get big and strong if he wants to join the Rune Knights" Kushina said._

"_What just because he wants to do that he gets training, what about my dream is that not important to you" Naruto said._

"_What is your dream then huh Naruto-chan" Minato asked?_

"_I want to join a wizard guild and go on adventures" Naruto said._

"_Then when you get old enough to where you can join have your 'future guild mates' teach you how to activate your magic" Kushina said. _

_Minato pushed Naruto aside rather strongly making him stumble back, though he could hear the sounds of Minato and Kushina laughing while talking about Naruto's dream. Naruto was crushed and went outside and just looked around for a few moments before taking a long walk with a massive frown on his face._

_For the next few days Naruto would be outside as he was trying with all his might to activate his magic because he knew Minato and Kushina hadn't trained Nero in it yet so he could show them that he wasn't worthless and neither was his dream. Then on the fourth day he felt something pull in his stomach and Naruto with great determination brought it out as a forest green aura burst from him. _

"_I finally did it now mom and dad will have to train me now" Naruto thought._

_With a massive smile on his face Naruto took off though if he had stayed for just a moment he would've noticed a small leaf sprouting from the ground. When he made it back he went to the backyard of his parent's house and spotted Nero along with Minato and Kushina though he could see the one thousand watt smile on the faces of both his parents._

"_Good job Nero-kun, you unlocked both your magical power and I am proud to say you have my __**Lightning Magic **__and your mother's __**Chain Magic **__now we can finally start training you further" Minato said._

_Naruto couldn't believe it as anger flashed through his eyes at his younger twin brother by less than five seconds. Soon his forest green magical aura started to show itself though acting quick Naruto clenched both his fists and walked away. _

_(Six months later)_

_We now find Naruto on an open field just outside his home town training in his magic. After trying again three more times and getting the shaft from his parent all three Naruto just quit all together and went into searching for what type of magic he had._

_What he found shocked him to the core, he had __**Mokuton **__it was a magic that was not seen since the time of Hashirama Senju one of the most power wizards to EVER walk the land of Fiore. This made Naruto shocked this magic was not seen for the last one hundred years as many people all tried and failed to get the __**Mokuton **__and all of them failed. So this meant two things._

_The first was that he knew that he could NEVER tell his so called 'parents' because they would either strike him for trying to activate his magic or they would bar his training by having body guards trail him and stop his attempts to train. The second was that he knew that if people found out about his __**Mokuton **__then people would try and use him for his power for their own and that would make the world a horrible place._

"_Alright let's do this __**Mokuton: Bunshin**__" Naruto muttered._

_Naruto soon created six versions of himself from the ground and they all looked just like him which made him smile. _

"_Alright three of you get to work on getting some upper body strength, two of you start on getting our magic under better control, and finally the last one and I are going to try out some __**Mokuton **__spells so I can start being a better wizard" Naruto said._

_With all that all the clones took off doing what their boss told them to do, while the single one waiting for the real Naruto to start off the single fight._

"_Alright time to test out my first spell, __**Mokuton: Kajukai Korin**__" Naruto said._

_Massive amounts to trees erupted from the ground as the __**Mokuton: Bunshin **__looked around and then smiled. As it went through some of the spells that could combat that and soon found something that would stop his attack._

"_Nice attack boss but now try and get through this, __**Mokuton: Hobi**__" the clone said._

_A dome came out of the ground closed over the clone breaking off all attacks that the original Naruto used. The dome dispelled after the clone sensed that the spell was over and vanished. The clone gave his creator a smug look though it soon vanished when Naruto used his next spell._

"_Sorry but I think this is the end for you __**Mokuton: Hotei**__" Naruto said._

_Naruto caused gigantic wooden hands came out of the ground and started to chase the clone all over the place. The clone was then trapped by one of the wooden and started to struggle to get free before he sensed someone coming and dispelled all of his __**Mokuton Magic **__and began to leave. When he got out of the field he spotted Minato and Kushina training Nero in his magic and just scoffed and went to his room to get some sleep and get his magical power recharged after using so many big spells in one day._

"_Hey loser get over here I want to test some of my spells on you" Nero demanded._

"_Sorry but I have better things to do then become a target practice so have a nice day Naruto said._

_Before anyone could say anything Naruto took off and made it back to his room and setup his defensive runes that he learned over the long six months. It was always like this and usually his parents would demand that he help his brother but not today he was tired and so he wasn't really in the mood to 'help' in the training of his 'younger brother' for the day so he slowly drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face._

_(Two years later)_

_We now find a seven year old Naruto fighting one of his __**Mokuton: Bunshin **__in normal hand to hand as he wanted to give his magic a break seeing as he was using it a lot. Naruto's relationship with his family had fallen very low to the point where Naruto could walk around their house and not have them recognize that he was around to begin with. It also helped that Naruto was far more stronger than his younger twin brother by a long shot seeing as his 'parents' wanted to take things slow and not rush Nero. _

_Naruto also went to the library more often and began to pour over any information about his __**Mokuton Magic **__for any new spells. What he found was something that really pumped him up to try and learn it and it was called __**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan. **__It was a very powerful spell but it demanded MASSIVE amounts of magical power to create and Naruto knew that he did indeed have massive amounts of magical power inside his still tiny body. It made Naruto laugh inside that his parents claimed that Nero was a child prodigy when it came to magic though they had to explain things to him AT LEAST four times before the information sunk into his thick skull. Though for Naruto's case all he had to do was read it and boom he already knew what to do and how to bring it out, that in itself made Naruto FAR better than his brother._

_With that knowledge with him Naruto bolted out the library and went to the place that he always trained and went right to work on mastering the spells he already knew and to try out his newest spell that he had just learned._

"_Alright I just need to pour massive amounts of power into the ground and then control everything else, __**Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Kotan**__" Naruto said._

_Suddenly massive tree branches sprouted from the ground and started to grow to an epic size and Naruto flexed his muscles and released a massive war cry and the forest was created though Naruto slumped down breathing hard with sweat falling down his forehead. _

"_I can't believe how much that took out of me, I'm down to one third of my magic" Naruto thought._

_Though as Naruto stood he smiled at his work the open field needed something to make it even more nicer and now Naruto made it so. Seeing as it was still morning Naruto sat against one of the trees he just made and closed his eyes to get some sleep. _

_(Dream)_

_Naruto was looking around in what seemed to be a guild master's office and spotted two people in there though they had their mouths attached to one another. The male had waist long snow white hair and was wearing a black muscle shirt, black long pants, brown shoes, and a black trench coat with a guild symbol on the back. The woman who was kissing the male had beautiful red hair and was wearing a sleeveless shite shirt with a blue ribbon tied around her collar, a blue skirt, and long black boots._

"_So how does it feel to be master now" the woman asked?_

"_Well having you here with me right now makes it even better than it already is" the male said._

"_So when are we going to tell them about it" the woman asked?_

"_I won't tell them until you feel ready for it my love" the male said. _

"_Sometimes I wonder how you and I ended up like this" the woman wondered._

"_Well after all the shit you and I went through, I guess the feelings we both had for one another just burst" the male said._

_The redheaded woman patted her bloated belly lovingly as the male held the woman from behind just below her D-cup breasts and kissed the woman on her cheek. The woman snuggled into the male's chest with a content smile on her face as she closed her eyes with her smile still intact. _

"_You know the only thing that sucks about being pregnant is not being able to go out on jobs" the woman complained._

"_Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do, I mean I usually have to leave you and go to those pointless meetings with the council" the male said._

"_Well you have to do that, just like I have to sit around the guild and having all the girls bugging me about what time I am due" the woman said._

"_I feel bad for you my love, how shall I make this up to you" the male asked?_

"_How about some time alone with you tonight" the woman said._

"_That could be arranged, but we should hurry up or else the children might bust down the door like last time" the male said._

"_I agree come on" the woman said. _

_(Dream End)_

_Naruto awoke to the afternoon sky without any clouds, though the boy was wondering what the dream was about. What seven year old dreams about stuff like that when he doesn't even have anyone he is in love with at the time. Naruto stood up and began to flex his muscles to get all the kinks out and felt that his magic had returned to its normal reserves. So Naruto walked out of the forest that he made and began his walk home still wondering about that dream that he had and it was bugging the everlasting crap out of him, so doing what any child would do he filed it away for later._

_When Naruto returned home he saw his parents training his 'brother' once again though for now Naruto didn't care and went into the house and grabbed some food and made his way into his room and began to eat while going over his research about his __**Mokuton Magic. **__By the time Naruto looked out his window a crescent shaped moon was showing itself so Naruto gave up looking and laid down on his pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep though this time the dream he had before never came. When Naruto woke up he gave a small smile at the bright sun hoping that his happy days would never come to an end. If only he knew that in one year his whole world would be coming to an end._

_(One year later)_

_Naruto was walking around his home town as almost everyone was gone for a massive festival three towns away and like always his 'family' had forgotten him once again. So with a massive sigh Naruto moved to the forest he created to rest a bit though it seemed like other people had other plans for the young wizard. Soon he heard people walking around the forest with some kind of wizard that was almost as good at sensing people with massive amounts of magic as Naruto was so he knew something was up._

"_Finally we found you; I think you will do well in creating the Tower of Heaven for the return of Lord Zeref" a cult mage said._

"_I don't think so, now I think you guys are just about to leave" Naruto said._

"_You got guts you little shit, but you are coming with us right now" a cult soldier said._

"_Sorry buddy but no can do, __**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan**__" Naruto said._

_The ground under Naruto gave way for massive trees wrapping around the cult members that happen to be close to him and started to squeeze them until they died. This froze Naruto he actually killed someone and the cult people taking advantage of it knocked Naruto out and gave him a sickening smile._

"_Now we can finally get done with the tower and revive Lord Zeref" one of the cult members said._

_The next thing Naruto knew was that he was inside a wooden boat with magic suppression cuffs on him. He looked to his right and saw a child about his age with lower neck length hair and a weird red tattoo over his eye. So being the one to break the ice Naruto finally opened his mouth and speak. "Hey my name is Naruto Senju what's yours" the boy turned to Naruto and also spoke "Jellal…Jellal Fernandes" the two started to talk about how they got into their situation until they noticed that they stopped moving._

"_Well you two I sure as hell hope you like your new home" a cult member said._

_Naruto and Jellal looked around and walked forward and Naruto was the first one to introduce himself to a girl with beautiful red hair. "Hello my name is Naruto Senju nice to meet you" the girl smiled "My name is Erza and these are friends Sho, Wally, Simon, Millianna, and finally we have grandpa Rob"_

"_You said your name is Senju are you related to some of them" Rob asked?_

"_Nope I'm an orphan, but I loved the stories of Hashirama Senju so I decided to take up the name and become a hero just like him and go on many adventures" Naruto said._

"_I see if you want to go on great adventures then I know just the place to" Rob said._

"_Is it Fairy Tail I always wanted to join a guild like that" Naruto asked?_

"_So you know of it" Rob asked?_

"_Sure do, I always found it awesome" Naruto said._

_(Flashback End)_

After that Naruto and Jellal got along with many of the slaves, though Erza and Naruto became best friends and Erza gained a bit of a crush after Naruto gave her the Scarlet last name. The children each wanted to do something Jellal wanted to go out and explore the world of Fiore, Simon wanted to go join the Rune Knights and go find his younger sister. Though when Naruto heard the Rune Knights he slightly cringed at hearing that and silently hoped that his friend NEVER ended up under his brother Nero. Naruto and Erza entered a pact with one another promised to join Fairy Tail together.

We are now back to the present as Naruto and Erza cutting down cult member after cult member, it was going good until the mages showed up. Naruto stood in front of everyone and flared his magic.

"**Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Kotan" **

Massive trees sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around some of the cult mages and with a mighty war cry Naruto brought the trees into one massive tree. Though his moment of victor was cut short when he heard something that made his blood freeze.

"ERZA, GET OUT OF THE WAY" Rob yelled!

Naruto snapped his head to the right and spotted the man he considered a grandfather get disintegrated into nothing. Then he looked at his best friend and secret crush who was now in great sadness and in her grief a pink magical circle appeared under her as a forest green surrounded Naruto as the thought of losing his grandpa Rob was too much and the weapons began to levitate and they both thrust their hand forward and the rest of the cult members finally died.

Then after looking at one another they both bolted to save Jellal who was taken captive for trying to save Erza.

"Erza-chan, Naruto-san where are you going the boats are in the other direction" Simon asked?

"We have to save Jellal so we'll meet you on the ship" Erza said.

Naruto and Erza found Jellal and quickly releasing him of his shackles and brought him to his feet.

"Erza, Naruto we no longer have to flee this place" Jellal said.

"What are you talking about Jellal you wanted to get out of here and see the world remember" Erza asked?

"Don't you two see that doesn't matter, Zeref will be the to bring about great change in this world so I'll be keeping our friends to have them complete this tower" Jellal said.

"Are you insane they finally free from this place and now you want them back" Naruto asked?

"You can leave though, I have a feeling that you will return in the future so enjoy your so called freedom, though if you so much as say anything about what just happened I will make sure that I kill each of your friends and send you their bodies in a box piece by piece" Jellal said.

Using **Darkness Magic **Jellal forced Naruto and Erza out of the tower with a sickening smile on his face.

(Several hours later: Akane beach)

"Erza-chan, hey Erza-chan wake up please" Naruto said.

Erza's eye fluttered open and saw Naruto though after remembering what happened in the tower hugged him. Though Naruto could feel his shitty slave shirt getting wetter as time went on and knew that Erza was crying because of what happened.

"Come on Erza-chan stop that we both have to go to Fairy Tail remember" Naruto said.

"Right we have to keep our promise to grandpa Rob and join Fairy Tail" Erza said.

(Three weeks later: Magnolia town)

After a long walk the two finally found the guild and both smiled and walked in. They soon found an elderly man watching the guild with a happy smile on his face.

"Um Excuse me but are you Makky" Naruto asked?

"Yes that is my nickname, now what can I do for you both" Makarov asked?

WE WANT TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL

**There we go people this chapter is done. **

**Naruto's magic: Mokuton and Requip **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello happy people this is going to be my last update for a bit as I am going to tackle some of the challenges I have been offered and I am also going to release something from my own mind so be on the lookout for that. Now some people were wondering if the rest of the Senju or Madara Uchiha are ever going to be mentioned in this and for your answer, you'll have to stay with me and find out for yourselves. I really am happy that you people really like this one as I really didn't think that people would like it. Now then some people wanted to know why I gave Naruto Requip and for the answer is I don't see many of them and I really like it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Job and Encounter with a Dark Wizard **

(Two years later)

Gone were the two former slave children and in their place were two young teenagers with strong magical powers. The first was a fourteen year old boy with waist long white hair pulled into a high pony tail, with two bangs framing each side of his face, pale skin, and bright cerulean blue eyes. He is wearing a dark blue sleeveless muscle shirt, black cargo long pants, black combat boots, and on his left bicep was a silver Fairy Tail mark. This is Naruto Senju a member of Fairy Tail and one of the guilds strongest children for his age.

The second was a girl around fourteen years old herself with long scarlet hair, fair colored skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Her once empty eyeball was now replaced with an artificial eye of the same color. She is wearing breast plate, over a long sleeved shirt, a knee length white skirt, long black boots, and underneath her long sleeved shirt was a blue Fairy Tail mark. This is Erza Scarlet a member of Fairy Tail and one of the guilds strongest females.

Life was good for the two as they instantly formed a two man team as soon as Erza got her replacement eye. They also trained in their **Requip Magic **and they were pretty damn good at it in their own right. However due to the two staying close to one another that made most of the older members of the guild including the master of the guild, would tease the two about being in a relationship.

This would usually make both Naruto and Erza blush like crazy and not look in the other's eye for the rest of the day. This usually made the guild tease the two even more and that would equal Erza and Naruto starting a brawl with the people who tease them. Though one person who got the bad side of Erza's fist was Mirajane Strauss and boy did those two not get along.

It all started when Mirajane started to flirt with Naruto when Erza was in ear shot add to the fact that Naruto was slightly blushing made the redhead even more upset. After that Erza and Mirajane just started to fight one another and Naruto would just walk away seeing as it would be to troublesome to get in the way of females.

Right now we find Naruto and Erza staring at the job board as they had just finished having a day off so they wanted to get back to work as soon as possible. Though it didn't help that Erza was trying to outdo Mirajane for the number of jobs they did, while Naruto wanted the money to live his everyday life.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I found one that looks good" Erza said.

"Really then let me see it" Naruto said.

**Group of Dark Wizards have taken over**

**Location: Konohagakure **

**Reward: 200,000,000 jewel **

"_Of all the places to go to it JUST had to be there, though knowing Minato-teme and Kushina-teme most likely left after Nero was strong enough so that left that place completely weak" Naruto thought._

"Sure this one sounds good, who knows maybe the place will be nice in its own right" Naruto said.

After getting the job stamped the two went to the nearest train station and got to their seat it was going to take over four hours so the two just sat back and relaxed. About three hours into the trip it seemed like Erza fell asleep on Naruto's arm and said person blushed as he did indeed have feeling for her but was to afraid that if she refused it would kill their friendship, though unknown to Naruto Erza also felt the same way for Naruto.

**Attention all passengers we'll be arriving in Konohagakure shortly so please be ready.**

Naruto shook Erza and the two got ready and as they looked around Naruto could only look on with slight shock as the once booming city was now nothing but a mess. People who usually had smiles on their faces now looked like the life had been taken from them and now here he was going to give life back to his hometown. They made it to the mayor's office and what shocked Naruto was that Minato and Kushina were still in there and he also spotted Nero so something major was up.

"Excuse me are you the one who sent us this request" Erza asked?

"Yes we did, I am sorry to have you young children doing this for us" Kushina said.

"Mother, father I told you time and again just let me take them I'm stronger than anyone in this place" Nero said.

"_Same old Nero cocky and arrogant as always, I'm almost surprised that he's still alive after everything that's been going on" Naruto thought._

"We told you, not to seeing as you need to get stronger so you can join the Rune Knights" Minato said.

"Can you please explain what happened here" Erza asked?

"Yeah about three months ago about twenty five Dark Wizards pounced on our once fair town and we were completely taken by surprise and had no time for a counterattack so they took over in less than a week. Though recently Dark Wizards have been leaving this place because their home bases are being attack by wizards. So if I had to guess we only have fifteen of those bastards left" Minato said.

"Very well then we will take care of this problem as fast as we can" Erza said.

"Thanks babe, who knows maybe after your job you and I can go on a date" Nero said.

"Sorry but I have better things to do then go on a date with you" Erza said.

Naruto and Erza left the office as Naruto was still silent and this made Erza cock an eyebrow as usually Naruto would give a few complements about the mission that they were doing by not today.

"_I've been missing for SIX FUCKING YEARS, AND THEY STILL HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT I'M NOT HERE. IF I DIDN'T HATE DARK WIZARDS AND DARK GUILDS ALL TOGTEHR I WOULD EVEN BAT AN EYELASH AT THIS JOB" Naruto thought!_

"So Naruto-kun what do you think about this" Erza asked?

"Well I do find it strange as the male is Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash of Phantom Lord, but he retired from him guild a long time ago. While the woman is Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death of Mermaid Heel a person who also left her guild, so I find it very strange that those two couldn't take twenty five Dark Wizards. I mean they are the second pair of high S-class wizards since Hashirama Senju and his best friend/rival Madara Uchiha, so I find it very odd how they couldn't fight them off" Naruto explained.

"Who knows maybe all the time off dulled their skills" Erza said.

"You could be right about that one" Naruto said.

(Minato's office)

"That bitch how dare she say that to me, doesn't she know who I am" Nero said.

"Calm down Nero-kun, I'm sure that you'll find someone soon" Kushina said.

"Besides seeing as we only have one child we don't have to worry about it too much" Minato said.

That's right people the Namikaze family COMPLETELY forgot that Naruto Namikaze even existed. Yes that was as far as the neglect extended that they totally forgot a second child as they just wanted their Nero-kun to be a total bomb when he joins the Rune Knights.

"Still it doesn't mean that she goes and says something like that, she should be HONERED to be offered a date by me" Nero said.

"I have a feeling that she has feelings for her partner I could see it in her eyes" Kushina said.

"What does that loser have that I don't" Nero asked?

"Well for starters they both know one another more than you know her" Minato said.

**BOOM!**

"What on earth is going on here" Minato asked?

Suddenly a man with gravity defying hair showed up in Minato's office and boy did he have news.

"Minato-sensei the two wizards are now fighting the Dark Wizards and are holding their own against them fairly well" the man said.

"Did you not just see our favorite Ramen stand get destroyed just now Kakashi" Kushina asked?

"Yes I did Kushina-sama and for what it is worth I am very sorry" Kakashi said.

"Damn those two we were going to go there after I got into the Rune Knights when I join in a year" Nero said.

"Not anymore you aren't" Kakashi muttered.

**BOOM!**

"For the love of kami-sama what are those two doing" Minato asked?

"PLEASE I BEG YOU STOP, I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT" a man begged!

"NO YOU DON'T GET THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID YOU PERVERT" Erza yelled!

"Life lesson for you Nero-kun, don't EVER do something perverted to a woman because we will kick your ass" Kushina said.

(Naruto and Erza vs. fifteen Dark Wizards)

The fight started when Naruto and Erza stormed their hideout and one of the Dark mages noticed Erza in one of her **Requip armors **showing off her growing bust and got a perverted smirk and tried to cop a feel only to get attacked by a now angry Erza.

"Well I can't just let Erza-chan have all the fun now can I, **Requip: Tensa Zangetsu**" Naruto said.

In a burst of light Naruto was now in a black long sleeved shirt with something like a cloak connected, medical wrap surrounded his stomach, baggy black samurai pants, some kind of sandals, and to finish it off he was holding a black katana with a few chains on the end of the grip. (A/N: Think Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach when Ichigo uses it)

The power was just radiating off Naruto as three Dark Wizards surrounded him on all sides getting ready. Seeing this Naruto smirked and disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappeared behind one of the Dark Wizards as said person dropped to the ground bleeding as his two buddies looked on.

"Come now is that all you guys have, I was just about to get started" Naruto asked?

"Enough of this, it's time for you to die painfully" one of the Dark Wizards said.

"It can't be helped could it" Naruto muttered.

Naruto focused some of his magic into his sword and stood in front of the two and smirked again as this was going to wreck some stuff and being a member of Fairy Tail it was needed.

**Getsuga Tensho!**

A massive black crescent shape erupted from Naruto's sword sending the two Dark Wizards sailing. Erza looked on with awe as this was the first time she ever saw one of her teammate's armor in action before.

"Stop you idiots it's eleven vs. two surround them and use ranged magic to take them down" the leader said.

"Sure thing Muramasa-sama" all of the Dark Wizards said.

"Erza-chan stand behind me I'm using one of my newest spells and I don't want you to get hurt" Naruto said.

Erza nodded as Naruto returned to his normal form and clapped his hands together as a forest green magical aura surrounded him and anyone who could sense magic could just feel the output of magic Naruto was releasing.

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**

Soon thousands upon thousands of cherry blossoms erupted from a tree that grew from the massive amounts of magic Naruto released. They swarmed around the ten grunts and attacked as it turned out that the cherry blossoms were as sharp as a blade of a sword and injured all ten of the grunts as the cherry blossoms disappeared Erza looked at Naruto who was on one knee and sweating heavily and it was true that one spell almost drained him.

"Sorry to ditch you like this Erza-chan but I don't have much left in me today so kick this guy's ass" Naruto said.

Erza ran forward as Naruto was now sitting down with a small smile on his face as he was wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"_Well for a test run it wasn't bad at all, but boy does it take a lot out of me. I guess I need more training before I use that one again, well I might as well sit back and relax as I watch Erza-chan have some fun" Naruto thought._

(Erza vs. Muramasa)

"I must say it is very impressive that two teenagers could take down the Dark Flame Guild in just a few short minutes" Muramasa said.

"Yeah well you just had horrible luck that Fairy Tail showed up and stopped you" Erza said.

"I have a proposition for you and your boyfriend, join me and together the three of us will destroy the legal guilds and the bastard magic council and make our own rules for what we want to do" Muramasa said.

"Sorry but I must refuse as that would destroy everything that my guild stands for" Erza said.

"I see how very unfortunate" Muramasa said.

_Drakengard 2: Plains of Pity_

Erza dashed forwards and brought out her two broadswords and slashed at Muramasa who blocked it with a Nodachi and the two entered a fierce sword fight as each slash was countered at every step. They soon entered a deadlock as Muramasa being much older and having more muscle was slowly bringing Erza to her knees.

Erza not having any of that quickly summoned her strength and jumped away but not before kicking Muramasa in the stomach. Erza then ran forward once again and got in a good slash on Muramasa who was still shocked that someone had struck him of all people.

"This is more entertaining than I thought, I might have to pull out all the stops just to beat you" Muramasa said.

They ran at each other again, though this time Erza jumped over Muramasa and kicked him in the head and then slashed at his back with both her broadswords. Muramasa easily blocked one of Erza's sword with his Nodachi and grabbed the second with his hand and threw Erza into the ground, though when the dust faded Erza wasn't there and soon Muramasa felt a pain on his right thigh as blood was flowing down.

"How on earth did you get to me this fast" Muramasa demanded!

"I don't have to answer you on something like that" Erza said.

"I've had enough of this, one more attack to settle this little dance" Muramasa said.

"Very well then I shall grant you that at least" Erza said.

Erza and Muramasa ran at one another and with both of them giving off a battle scream they slashed at one another and then they passed one another. Soon blood spilled from Muramasa as his right arm was gushing with blood. Erza on the other hand got a small gash on her side as blood was now flowing.

(Fight End)

_*Plains of Pity end*_

Naruto quickly got up and caught Erza who was slowly falling to her knee, and smiled at her and gave her a thumb up. They both looked over at Muramasa who was on the ground bleeding pretty good.

"I think it is finally over Erza-chan, I knew you could do it and you looked amazing when fighting" Naruto said.

This caused Erza to blush slightly as both teenagers stood up and each grabbed onto Muramasa and dragged him back to the front door as they both looked shocked to see the people of the town smiling at them but that soon faded as Rune Knights appeared and after a quick rundown Naruto and Erza they left taking the people away.

"Thank you two again for doing that for us" Minato said.

"While I have no problem, do you mind if I ask you a question" Naruto asked?

"Sure young man" Kushina said.

"Aren't you two supposed to be high S-class wizards; I mean this small invasion should've been child's play seeing as you two are strong in your own right. So why let these people just rule over you, I highly doubt that even with all the years you two have been off active duty you let your skills shrink. So what I want to know is why you let something happen like this and let you town become a shadow of its former self" Naruto asked?

"I see no reason as to explain that to you, so why don't you two just run along" Minato said.

"Very well then, have a great rest of your life" Naruto said.

"Wait before you leave I demand to know your names" Nero said.

"_I can't believe this little bastard; he has the balls to demand something from us even though he is STILL weaker than I am. So much for his training I don't think it did anything for him other than give him projectiles to fire off at people he doesn't like" Naruto thought._

"My name is Erza Scarlet, it was nice to meet you" Erza said.

"My name is Naruto Senju" Naruto said.

With that Naruto and Erza walked away from Konohagakure after getting paid, though back at the village Minato and Kushina started to look at Naruto as their minds searched through all their memories for a person named Naruto. To their everlasting shock and shame they remembered that they indeed had a son named Naruto Namikaze but not Naruto Senju so that meant that either the boy that was long gone was their son or something really bad happened to him and showed how bad they had been as parents.

"Minato-kun, what do we do" Kushina asked?

"I don't know Kushina-chan I really don't know" Minato said.

"We're such horrible parents to do that to our own son, to forget him and just focus on Nero-kun" Kushina said.

"I just thought of something why don't I get into contact with Jiraiya-sensei and have his spy network get some information for us" Minato said.

"Great thinking Minato-kun, and once we find Naruto-chan we will be a happy family once again" Kushina said.

If only they knew that the son that they knew was now gone and that their family would never be the same ever again. Naruto Namikaze was dead when he entered the Tower of Heaven and when he escaped he was reborn as Naruto Senju.

**I'm finally done with this chapter.**


End file.
